The present invention satisfies the need of an improved device to facilitate fitting a reusable bag, a conventional trash bag or a receptacle.
Information relevant to attempts to address this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,184; 3,997,169; 4,671,708; 5,593,117; 5,655,739; 5,879,039; 6,166,548; 6,116,549; 6,135,518; 6,450,461; 6,554,810; 6,708,742; 6,974,167; 7,066,432; 7,281,690; 7,302,904; 7,302,978; 4,776,478; D289,577; D389,634; D440,729; D502,582; D513,352; and U.S. Patent Application No.'s 20020100844; 20020100845; 20030173471; 20030218104; and 20050087657; which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section. However, it is desirable to have better apparatuses and/or methods than what is disclosed in the identified references. Relevant fields of art include 52/155; 141/391; 248/99, 146, 156; and D34/5, 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,117 is a lawn and garden debris collecting apparatus comprising a two-component funneled receiver and a bag. The front of the receiver has an funnel-shaped mouth with a tapering rectangular cross-section followed by a much shorter portion tapering in the reverse direction. All four sides of the funnel taper in three dimensions, in contrast to the present invention in which only three sides of the funnel taper in three dimensions and the fourth side tapers in two dimensions. The rear of the receiver has a non-tapering rectangular cross section. These front and the rear portions are separate from one another, and are connected only by a strap on both sides, in contrast to the present invention in which the receiver and channel are integrally formed. The receiver lies on the ground, but unlike the present invention it has no stake or anchor. It has a cut-out hand-hold, unlike the present invention which has a handhold integrally formed from the receiver front terminal edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,739 is a tubular receiver having a sigmoidal tapered front, a baseboard, and a rear locking ring for holding a bag in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,039 is an elongated tube with two handles on the sides. The device is made for vertical use, for fitting sandbags.
In contrast to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,548 and 6,116,549, the legs of the present invention are not a support stand, in the sense that they do not support the receiver. The receiver lies on the ground. Two of the legs lie lengthwise on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,518 has a funneled receiver and channel. All four walls of the receiver taper away from the plane of the channel. The device is made for vertical use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,461 is simply a hollow four-sided rectangular frame, with holes with longitudinal slits for receiving bolts connected to a bag to hold the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,742 has a funneled receiver and channel with parallel sides, but only the channel has a top wall. The handle is attached onto the top wall of the channel. The device is made to insert into a custom receptacle. Optionally the channel is removable and the funnel placed into a bag; such as configuration has no handle. It has no stakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,167 has a receiver with parallel side walls and a funneled channel, the reverse of the present invention. It has no top wall or optional legs. It is not made to lie flush on the ground. It works only with receptacles, not with bags. It has a bracket for attaching to the mouth of the receptacle. It has no stakes.